Typhoon
by Jacfu
Summary: When a typhoon hits the resort where the host club is staying, the host club members get separated in the tragedy. The horror hits the club in many ways as they discover that they can be ripped apart.
1. Chapter 1

The wind from the ocean mussed the red head's otherwise perfectly styled hair. Hazel eyes looked out into the sun as he through a decent sized shell back into the surf. The young man, one half of a whole, shielded his eyes with his hand. "There's nothing like spending spring break at the beach." He smiled and then looked down to the androgynous girl beside him.

She smiled warmly up at him, agreeing with his statement, though then arched a brow. She wore men's clothing-a long tshirt over shorts and plain flip flops. "It would be nice to actually have a vacation, though, when we weren't working through it." Then both of them turned their heads towards the sand volleyball court behind them.

A crowd of screaming girls had gathered around the sand volleyball court. On the court were five girls on each team and one male each. One of the males was the exact face of the one who had just thrown the shell into the surf. The other was a blond, tall, charming French Japanese who had just valliantly risked his hair and expensive swimsuit to save the white ball from hitting the sand.

"Oh, he's so athletic!" Swooned one nameless, unimportant girl.

"And dreamy." Cried another. Both paying customers as both had handed quite a lot of money to be upon the Prince of the Host Club's volleyball team.

The two hosts' attention was then brought to the taller, raven haired young man who now stood beside them. A smile that could only be construed as devious was upon his lips. He wore an open Hawaiian style shirt and shorts, but he held a black notebook in one hand, his free hand upon his hip. "The cost of our last cosplay put a significant hole in the budget. This volleyball tournament was the perfect way to get some of that back."

Suddenly, a short, stinkingly adorable boy popped up wearing a Jersey. Printed upon it was a number as well as the words, "Team Host Club". The dark haired young man pushed up his glasses with one finger as he lowered his head and spoke. "We made 50,000 yen from the sale of jerseys alone."

"Is everything a business venture with you, Kyoya-senpai?" The lone girl pretending to be a boy asked as she looked up into a face that was most alive when things were within his interest.

His focus remained upon the remaining two teams still in the tournament. He sighed longingly, "Ah, Haruhi, I can only wish."

"Tamaki!" Cried one of the girls as she missed the ball coming her way and fell to her knees. The girls on the other team cheered, jumped, and hugged the redhead that had spiked the ball in the open spot. Tamaki, having heard his name be called by one of the princesses, was instantly at her side. He lifted her chin and stared into her dark, sorrowful eyes.

"Fret not, my princess. You may have missed the ball, but your quick reflexes have spiked its into my heart."

The girl swooned, but the female host watching only groaned. "She's not the only one who missed the ball." Haruhi voiced.

Kyoya smiled in amusement as he crossed his arms. "I see that Tamaki has been practicing his sports related lines."

"That was terrible." Kaoru groaned, shaking his head. However, he did throw a thumbs up at his twin brother whose score had quickly caught up to Tamaki's team's score.

"It was awful, but it seems to work for him." Kyoya defended their prince's cheesiness. Although he was usually the first to insult the king, he was oddly also one of the first to defend him. He looked out to where the last of the host club, Mori and Honey, were playing in the shallow water by the shore. They had been the first ones to lose even though they honestly had the most athletic ability. Honey, however, couldn't hold back and had lost the ball twice while his team played.

Mori stood straight up, his already long and intimidating form becoming more so as he looked out over the water.

"What is it, Takashi?" Honey asked, blinking. He no longer wore the jersey.

"Something's not right." Was Mori's only answer.

No one else thought anything at all, except that this was the last game of the day and it would be interesting to see who really won. Hikaru prepared to serve as his brother cheered him on. "Win it, Brother! Next point gets game!" Kaoru's team had been the next out and after that it had been Haruhi's. Dark clouds quickly appeared, casting a shadow where the sun had been shining before.

Kyoya tilted his head upwards and placed his hand on his chin. "Hmmm, I don't remember the weather forecast saying anything about rain today."

Hikaru also stopped in mid serve. "Hey, what's with this? Senpai, didn't you check the weather?" He shrugged and as everyone looked up at the sky and the sudden flash of lightning.

Haruhi jumped and quickly hugged herself as her eyes widened.

Hikaru saw his chance as everyone on Tamaki's team was distracted and looking at the clouds. He raised the ball and was prepared to hit it when he stopped dead. The ball landed on the ground with a thunk, not bouncing even once. Hikaru's eyes widened.

Then the rain came pouring down.

"Everyone, we need to get inside!" Tamaki called out. He'd already grabbed two girls closest to him and ushered them towards the resort building. The beach was long and wide and there was a road in between the beach and the resort behind them. It would be a long run to shelter. Mori had grabbed Honey and quickly fled out of the now violent water. The rest were not far behind.

They weren't fast enough, not with the sudden winds that were whipping the trees about and flinging lounge chairs. The ball rolled away helplessly.

Haruhi froze and turned around when she heard one of the beachgoers cry out, "Typhoon!"

And that's when the water came crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

The force of the wave knocked Tamaki right off his feet. He let go of the girl that he had grabbed onto in a failed attempt at rescue. She turned back to him, clutching herself as she looked fearfully after him. He yelled out, calling for her to, "Run! Run to the resort!" Running was the only chance they had. Tamaki got up, but when he did the water had risen to his knees and was getting higher.

The wind was the worst. Blowing fiercely across the beach, it whipped sand at the bodies of the young teens that had gone there. Families clutched together, leaving behind their belongings in search of shelter. Then the thunder blasted across the sky.

Haruhi froze. She was terrified. She couldn't move. Her hands became fists that raised to her chest. Her short hair whipped around her head. The water was waist deep now, but Haruhi could not run. Tamaki looked back as he heard the thunder, searching frantically for Haruhi. He saw her figure, now shadowed by the fog of water that was raining sideways from the unforgiving winds. "Haruhi!" Tamaki called out, but he could barely be heard over the roar of the storm. He turned back to reach her. He couldn't leave her there, she'd never move.

Another wave crashed into the shore, forcing the flooding waters higher and destroying the nearby shelters. Kaoru and Hikaru had found each other, when the trunk of a tree flew between them, it forced the twins to separate from each other. Losing footing, Hikaru was caught by the current.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called out desperately. He reached out his arm, struggling to reach his twin. He didn't run to the shelter. He abruptly stopped and turned to swim to Hikaru.

"Kaoru!" HIkaru called back. He was terrified. Being separated from Kaoru was worse than the actual storm, more terrifying than the flood, more tragic than the disaster. He tried to swim against the current, but it was too strong and with the rain and winds, he soon lost sight of his brother. "Kaoru! Kaoru!" He called frantically until a throat full of water silenced him. He went under once, twice, and struggled to keep his head above the water.

Mori and Honey had run to the nearest shelter and climbed to the second floor to avoid the flooding only to have the building itself get carried away.

Haruhi soon found herself trying to swim, but failing miserably. She could see branches and pieces of wood blow by her. The metal pole of the volleyball net was wrapped around the tree. The road that they had been trying to reach had disappeared. A car floated by, taken away by the rough water.

But, through the roar of the typhoon, she heard her name. "Tamaki-senpai?" She looked up. She saw the silouette swiming towards her, but getting almost nowhere. She then saw him nearby and yelled out, but was positive that he didn't hear her. She couldn't hear herself. She reached her hand out to him. "Tamaki!"

"Haruhi!" He reached out only to miss, to not even come close. He was being swept away in another direction entirely. Haruhi looked after him and still reached, as if her fingers, if they could stretch far enough, could somehow draw him to her.

Then she heard something else. "Kyoya!" It was Tamaki's voice, though faint. He was still looking out at her, but he wasn't speaking to her. He was pleading for his best friend to rescue her.

She felt an arm around her waist. Then she felt the hard body of another person. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Another thunder clap was heard over the wind and rain as if it made its presence known just to horrify her.

The next thing that Haruhi could register would be a sudden stopping jolt and a cry of pain. Haruhi turned her head slowly and then gasped. Kyoya had grabbed her and now was holding steadfast to a large branch of one of the trees that swayed in the wind. Her eyes widened as she noted his gritted teeth. His glasses were gone. She then saw that his shoulder was now at an unnatural angle from the force of the water and the hard, unyielding wood of the tree. Still, Kyoya clung to it as she clung to him.

What seemed like hours was only minutes. The wind left first followed then by the rain. The dark clouds remained, reminding them of its fury. Though the storm had died, the endless water remained. Haruhi looked out. The resort was unrecognizable. The road was gone. The cars parked nearby were gone. Haruhi then saw the people. Some were in trees, like her and Kyoya. Some were now crawling out onto the roofs of nearby buildings. A few of the buildings were just gone as if they never existed.

Then the first of the decease floated by, facedown, tangled in itself and unrecognizable debris. Haruhi shut her eyes hard at the sight. Fear came over her. Where were their friends?

"Haruhi. Grab the tree." Kyoya's voice was pained, but he was keeping it together. She reached out and grabbed the trunk of the tree, allowing him to let her go completely and hold the branch with the other hand. Haruhi was the first to climb higher, to a more stable part of the now leafless tree. Kyoya followed her. As she climbed, she felt a searing pain in her leg and looked down. She was bleeding. At the moment, she couldn't react to that. She couldn't look at why. She just had to climb away from the water, to get somewhere picked another of the large branches to sit on.

Kyoya did as well, though he stayed near the trunk of the tree. Now able to sit, he clutched his shoulder with the other hand. "Haruhi...I need you push my shoulder back into place." He said through gritted teeth. Haruhi noted it was the first time that she had ever seen Kyoya not completely together and in control. In fact, it was the first time she had ever felt so much fear. It hadn't completely hit her yet and she felt like she was in a daze.

She did shake her head. "I can't, senpai."

"Yes, you can. I will tell you how." He eyed her through pained grey eyes.

Haruhi didn't ask how he knew himself. Kyoya knew everything. She just nodded and scooted herself towards him.

He dropped his other hand and grabbed her hand to place at his forearm. Haruhi noted that his skin was cold, as was hers. She was drenched. Everything smelled like dead fish and rain.

"Move my elbow so it is at a 90 degree angle." She did so. "Rotate inwards. You will have to use some strength, Haruhi."

"I don't want to give you any pain, Senpai." She insisted. Her big brown eyes were focused on his shoulder now, the joint pulled out of its socket.

"I'm in pain now." He growled out. She nodded in understanding and then did as instructed. Kyoya made a shaky fist. "Now, you must rotate my arm outwards until just past 90 degrees to my chest. After that you must work the joint back." Haruhi nodded and did as instructed. Then she had to do it again and again. She gritted her teeth with Kyoya, trying not to focus on his pain, but to relieve him of it. Finally, after much strength, coaxing, and teeth gritted, the joint finally was popped back into place, giving its victim much needed relief.

"Thank you." Kyoya said simply, a rare expression of gratification appeared in his grey eyes.

Haruhi then looked out. It was still, too still. The clouds were now scattering. The sunlight was coming back again. Haruhi saw other people clinging to trees. A small child cried.

"A rescue boat should come soon." Kyoya stated as he leaned against the tree with his eyes closed.

"I can't see any of the others." Haruhi voiced. She looked out at the roofs and trees. No red haired twins. No Honey and Mori. No Tamaki. Another dead body floated by and Haruhi quickly looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi woke up in the most comfortable hospital bed she'd ever been in, though really she hadn't been in a lot herself, she was unfortunately familiar with hospitals. She sat up slowly and was glad to know that she didn't have anything sticking out of her besides an IV. There were no big monitors. There was a television, a plush chair, nice drapes on the windows. An expensive vase of flowers rested on a mahogany table. This hospital room was nice. Haruhi wanted to stand up, or to walk out, but when she realized that her leg hurt her, the short haired girl simply remained in the comfortable bed. Pulling the covers down she noticed her leg was wrapped in gauze and she could see stitches sticking out where the gauze did not reach.

_I must have been hurt worse than I thought._

Haruhi leaned back and tried to remember how she got there. Oh yes, she and Kyoya remained stuck in that tree. He eventually had taken off his wet shirt in order to make a sling out of it for his shoulder, an act that Haruhi had to admit impressed her just a little bit. After he'd done that he looked to her with despectacled, grey eyes.

"Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me, Senpai?" Haruhi had been taken aback by that order, and it was an order.

Kyoya had to smirk. "I know you are wearing a swimsuit beneath it. We need to wrap your leg."

"Oh." She didn't know why she took everything Kyoya did in the worst possible way. Wait, yes she did. It was because he said things purposefully so that you could take them in the worst possible way. Even in the face of tragedy, Kyoya Ootori didn't take a minute off evil-duty. Haruhi pulled her tshirt over her head. She was wearing a one piece swimsuit, and though it did cover everything that it needed to cover, she still felt oddly naked with just the swimsuit on.

She handed the shirt to Kyoya, who wrang it out with both hands and then smoothed it out on his lap. "Your leg." He said, his palm opening. Haruhi would then lift her leg, wincing as she did so since it actually hurt quite a bit now, into the open palm that rested in his lap.

"You are actually pretty good at that." She commented as he used the shirt to wrap up the leg that had a bleeding gash in it. She wasn't in complete pain yet, but probably because of the adrenaline of total fear. Part of her wanted to cry and another part wanted to shut down and ignore everything around her. However, she couldn't let herself do either.

"I live with an entire family of doctors, Haruhi. You do pick up a few things." He explained before tying the sleeves together and then letting his hand fall away. He left her leg in his lap, though. It needed to remain propped up. Haruhi was glad that out of all the host club members to be stuck with, it was Kyoya. Kyoya always had a handle on things, as he was proving once again.

_The other host club members? Did they find help? Where they around here?_

Haruhi then remembered the rescue boat. The rescue boats had finally come out. Haruhi had no way of telling how long they had waited for a rescue boat, but it seemed like forever with her throbbing leg. She had been helped into the boat before Kyoya. Then, she was never so happy to hear him throw his name around. Just by mentioning who he was he got someone to give him his cellphone. From there, even as the rescue boat paddled, Kyoya was on the phone to his family, the private police they had, and then to the nearest hospital. They had been given special treatement, just because he was an Ootori. It seemed unfair to her, and yet she was never so glad to get out of that boat and into a real hospital.

_Oh yeah, that's why the room is so nice. I'm in one of the suites at the Ootori hospital. _ She immediately grumbled because she knew this was going to cost a lot. She swore that Kyoya did this on purpose just so that she'd owe him money for the rest of her natural born life.

A nurse came in. "Oh, you are awake now. Did you rest well? The doctor will come to see you shortly." She checked all of Haruhi's vitals and then her leg.

"What's the deal with my leg?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, it looked worse than it was. We did have to clean it out, but it stitched up well. Our hope now is that there is no infection."

"And Kyoya Ootori?" Haruhi had to ask.

The nurse smiled. She knew that this was one of Kyoya's friends and therefore had special treatment, as insisted by the third son of the hospital's owner. "He's fine as well. A dislocated shoulder, but it should heal just fine."

"Fine." Haruhi stated, just to add another fine in there.

The nurse left, and after that a doctor came in to tell her basically what they did and what painkillers she needed to take. She was also given a crutch in order to stay off that leg. Otherwise, she was required to stay overnight. Which suited Haruhi fine. She had nowhere else to go.

"Wait! My dad! I need to call my father!"

"Young Mr. Ootori already took the liberty of doing that, Miss Fujioka." Haruhi sighed with relief and with annoyance. Of course he did. On one hand, she was glad that her father was updated and on the other, it was annoying that she wasn't the one to do it herself.

Haruhi looked up. "Where's Kyoya now?"

"Probably wandering the halls. I'll tell him you are awake if I see him." The doctor left then and Haruhi was amazed at how the hospital staff was pretty much letting Kyoya do whatever it was that he wanted. Damn rich people.

Haruhi took that downtime, then, to turn on the television. She immediately went to the news which had coverage of the typhoon. She leaned forward in bed, eyeing the video that showed the strong winds and storms crushing homes, uprooting trees, and sending cars down a rocky flooding river. Her eyes widened as she was seeing just what she had lived-what the others around her had to endure. There were still people being rescued from roofs and flooded buildings hours later. A few tornadoes appeared in the areas around the main storm. Haruhi shivered.

That's when Kyoya came in. He picked up the remote and then turned the television off.

"I was watching that, senpai."

He sat down on the chair in the room. His arm was in a proper sling now. He also had a new pair of glasses and clean, dry clothing. He probably had them sent right to him. Damn rich people.

"Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai have been rescued. They are well."

Haruhi felt relief and joy. Two more of their friends were found. "Where? How? Tell me!" Haruhi would have been on the edge of her seat if her leg didn't hurt so damn much.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a finger. "Mori and Honey managed to climb onto the roof of a nearby building. They also helped others climb onto the roof as well. Both of them are uninjured."

Haruhi smiled, clearly relieved. "Where are they now?"

"They are here. They are being checked for dehydration and exhaustion and I expect them to come to your room any time now."

Haruhi then had to ask, "What about Hikaru and Kaoru?" She swallowed hard as she asked, "What about Tamaki?"

Kyoya leaned back and sighed. The worry was now plainly seen in his eyes. "They are all still missing."


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru slammed himself against the closed door again and again until he was breathless. He then punched it with his fist.

"You are wasting your energy, Hikaru." Tamaki stated as he sat, drenched, but handsomely s,o on top of a wooden dining table. The two host club members were in the lower level of a family beach house built upon a small hill high enough to avoid any minor floods, but not high enough to have completely escaped the typhoon. The entire level was made of concrete as the family had prepared for high winds and flooding. They hadn't prepared well enough for a tree had fallen on the wooden house itself, trapping Hikaru, Tamaki, and the family in the lower level which was now flooded to their waist from water coming in through the high windows.

The water had prevented them from opening the door. There were three windows at the top, the glass broken out of all of them now, but they were for light and too small to climb out. Hikaru stood on the same table and yelled out again. "Hey! Somebody! We are here! Come save us!"

Tamaki just let Hikaru yell. He had his own freak out awhile ago, but exhaustion caused him to stop. He was worried about the others. Hikaru had actually been the one to save him by extending a broken tree branch to him as he was being swept away. The family now huddled together-a middle aged man, his wife, and a small girl-had rescued Hikaru from the rolling waves.

They had no way of knowing how long they had already been there. Both of the young mens' watches were useless. Cellphones were drenched. The winds had stopped. The flooding continued, but had not gotten any higher. The electricity was out. It was entirely too quiet. Finally, Tamaki said, "Kaoru is fine. He's probably freaking out too, trying to look for you." Even in circumstances like that, Tamaki could find a way to be positive about it. "He and the others will be coming at any time."

Hikaru turned on the boss. "How can you be so sure? They'll never find us here. We are in a freaking basement! I'm going to die in a middle-class beach house basement!"

"Because they won't stop until they do. My dad, your parents, they'll turn over every stone until they find us. Kyoya will find us."

Hikaru plopped himself down on the table and slumped his shoulders. His wet, red hair plastered against his face, his head turned downward hiding the tears that threatened to spill. He'd never spent this much time away from Kaoru. They were inseparable since they were born. Now Hikaru wasn't even sure if his twin was still alive. It pained him to be away from his brother, and it was unbearable that he didn't even know if Kaoru was okay, if he was hurt, and that Hikaru couldn't be there if Kaoru needed him.

Back at the hospital, Mori and Honey had joined Kyoya in Haruhi's hospital suite. It was silent in the room, except for the constant dialing of Kyoya's cellphone and then the sound of his voice barking out orders to whoever was on the phone. Honey looked over to Haruhi. "I'm sure glad that you are okay, Haru-chan."

Mori just nodded his agreement.

"Thanks, Honey-senpai. I'm worried about Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. All I remember is that they were all carried away by the water, just like we were." She let out a sigh. She wasn't an emotional girl. She didn't cry or show weakness, but it didn't mean she wasn't worried.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan. There's a lot of rescue boats out there, and Tamaki-chan is practically invincible. It comes with being a prince and lead protagonist."

Haruhi smiled. "Yeah, you are right, Honey-senpai. The idiot never gets hurt unless it is integral to a twist in the plot."

Kyoya hung up and then turned to face them. He crossed his arms carefully with the sling on his arm. "The request for more medical supplies and rescue boats has been denied until they get direct order from my father. Only a fraction of the Ootori private police are being allowed to help with the rescue efforts."

"That doesn't make sense. Isn't the Ootori Group's primary job to help people?"

"Yes, but we are not a nonprofit, Haruhi." Kyoya explained. "My father won't spread his resources too thin and certainly not if there is no profit in it."

Haruhi's brows narrowed. Kyoya's father could sure be a dick.

Honey then stated, "I can call my parents. I am sure everyone at the dojo will help. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka clans will both be there."

"There is also Chairman Suoh." Kyoya was dialing on his phone again, this time to the chairman. Tamaki was the only heir to the Suoh empire, and where Kyoya's own father avoided the media and any attention, Chairman Suoh was most likely to do the exact opposite.

"Chairman...it's Kyoya Ootori." The other three in the room listened quietly to the onesided conversation. "I'm fine, thank you, sir. I'm actually calling about Tamaki..."


End file.
